crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Judgement
The Judgement was a Forerunner Fast Frigate found by Danno-048 and was his first personal starship as a Forerunner. A light capital warship, it proved formidable despite its small size compared to other Forerunner ships, as it was rather large for its intended purpose according to military vessels of conventional militiaries. The Judgement served its commander well for several years before it was destroyed during an incursion with the UNSC Navy and subsequent discovery of Danno's Evil Universe counterpart, Evil Danno. History 'Ancient History' The Fast Frigate that would come into Danno's possession was once one of billions of similar craft used by the Forerunners. It was one of few, however, to survive the Forerunner-Flood War intact, being docked into a planetary surface node, located underneath a compound on an island on some terrestrial world. 'Danno's discovery' Eventually, the planet containing the ship ended up in CFM territory. The compound was selected by a then recently transformed Danno to be his primary residence following the loss of Condor's Nest. Assessing the compound, Danno ended up finding out a deeper complex within a subterranean system which contained the ship underneath the island. He did not activate it at the time, instead keeping it a closely guarded secret. 'The Rescue of the Mas7er parents/Capture by the Hand of Tonitrui' Danno activated the Fast Frigate, extracting it from the island compound to use in an effort to save Church's parents from Insurrectionists. At the time of activation, he self-christined the ship Judgement. The vessel arrived in the middle of a larger battle incurred between the Insurrectionists and the surprise appearance of the Hand of Tonitrui, a Covenant Remnant Faction. Danno demonstrated great feats with the ship, incurring widespread devastation among his enemies before moving in personally to help rescue Church's parents from captivity. The ship was temporarily abandoned when Danno was captured by the Remnants, but resumed its use after he himself was rescued by a combined strike on Doisac from the Adventure Group, the UNSC, and others. 'Acquiring a Composer' Danno used the Judgement for his personal travels as well as a direction of his missions and operations. When he obtained a Composer and Promethean Forge, he stored the machines aboard the Judgement. The Composer counted as one of the ship's weapons, and was actually used once on a documented account, and a few other lesser, undocumented occasions. 'Discovery of Evil Danno/Destruction' The Judgement's final use saw it through a long, continuous battle. Danno took the ship to Earth in order to retrieve his Cryptum, which was previously lost to him from a previous incursion. This arrival was not exactly welcome due to the still-fresh memories of the New Phoenix Incident as well as Danno's previous aggressive visit to Earth. The UNSC Home Fleet mistaking Danno's intentions, and Danno never offering real confirmation on his plans, resulted in a brief naval engagement that resulted in several UNSC ships receiving damage and Danno's success in retrieving the Cryptum. However, Danno realized too late that his Cryptum carried stowaways: ALIEN and X, who managed to use the Cryptum's docking with Judgement to successfully board the Fast Frigate, accompanied by a UNSC Assault Craft. Quickly retreating into Slipspace to avoid suffering serious damage from the Home Fleet to take care of the boarders, the Judgement ended up closely pursued by the UNSC Zeus, who followed in the Frigate's Slipspace wake. ALIEN and X split up their infiltration, managing to remain undetected for a time while the Assault Craft's boarders had their weapons confiscated by Sentinels. Promethean Knights lead the boarders towards holding chambers just as the Frigate emerged from Slipspace in an uncharted star system. When the UNSC Zeus emerged shortly after, it fired a new EMP cannon at the Judgement. The Forerunner ship automatically diverted power from its internal defense and security to completely negate the effect of the EMP cannon; all Prometheans, Sentinels, and autoturrets temporarily shut down, giving the boarders an opportunity. ALIEN took the chance to attempt to hack into the Frigate's network, and managed to transfer the hangar's Promethean units under his control. ALIEN then directed X towards one of two actual Promethean control conduits near the bridge, though X was caught by Danno in the attempt. The other conduit was reached by ALIEN who tapped into half the security of the Judgement. Danno regained control of one before being attacked by a horde of hostile Prometheans; the Forerunner trapped X in a hardlight cage before fighting the Prometheans and ALIEN. In the midst of combat, Danno caught sight of the approaching nuke recently launched by the Zeus. The weapon significantly damaged the Frigate's fore section, losing velocity and entering a degrading orbit around a terrestrial world nearby. Danno's attempt to use manual control of the ship's movement using his telekinetic technology was interrupted when X and ALIEN resumed combat; Danno was forced to abandon the attempt and retreat to his Cryptum, leaving the perpetrators to die aboard his crashing ship. They managed to escape, however, leaving no one on board when the Judgement ''began to break up shortly before impact on the planet's surface. The ship was rendered barely flyable if anything, but was salvageable and potentially restorable to full operation. This would never come to pass, however, as the planet the ship crashed on was consumed in its star's supernova explosion, destroying the remains of the ''Judgement. Specifications The Judgement was a Forerunner Fast Frigate, approximately the same size as a standard cruiser belonging to factions such as the UNSC, Covenant or the UCR. It is a relatively small capital warship for Forerunner standards, though it being a frigate and the same size as a typical human cruiser makes it proportionally huge. Its hull, while not as strong as other designated warships, was enough to withstand one or two rounds from an Orbital Defense Platform without the use of shields. It featured the standard Forerunner sublight and slipspace drive, which was not only much faster than most faction's technologies but also way more efficient in energy costs. The Judgement had a number of weapons attached to it for combat purposes. Its original, unmodified armament included: *18 Hardlight pulse cannons (Large, powerful guns serving as the primary close-quarters ship-to-ship armament, capable of demolishing UNSC Frigates or Destroyers in mostly one shot; could be used in a point-defense or ground attack role; was able to charge energy for additional damage) *36 Large Sentinel Beam projectors (Lightest weapons on the ship; can easily carve through Titanium-A armor and Nanolaminite; could charge up for more damage; functioned as the primary point-defense) Attached from custom acquiring on Danno's part included: *2 Gravity manipulator semispheres *2 Hardlight beam projectors (for direct Ship-to-ship combat or ground bombardment; good long-range option that was capable of penetrating both shields and armor of most ships it came across) *Hardlight ramming wedge/blade (for ramming into enemy ships to slice them apart, hadn't found a single ship that could have survived it; could function as a reinforcement to the front section's shielding) *Overcharge Beamblade (Extremely powerful long-range weapon meant to destroy everything it came in contact with, consumed lots of power and required diversion of at least some amount of energy from all systems to fire) *Composer (Attached as an auxiliary weapon not designed for damage, but for processing personnel, including ship crew, into the making of more Promethean Knights. After a few uses that were somewhat ethically questionable, the Composer discontinued regular use and saw activation only during extreme emergencies) Compliment *One hundred Promethean Knights. *Two Hundred Promethean Watchers and Crawlers. *One thousand Sentinels. *One Hundred "Onyx" Sentinels.dan Judgement Category:Forerunner Category:Danno's Characters Category:Destroyed